Sounds of Love
by Mortalita
Summary: Kakashi is going home after a long mission when he hears a noise... KakaIru/IruKaka


**TITLE: **_Sounds of Love_

**PAIRING: **_KakaIru/IruKaka_

**GENRE: **_Humor/Crack/smidge of romance_

**RATING: **_T for language_

**WORD COUNT: **_864_

**SUMMARY: **_Kakashi is on his way home when he hears..._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Alas, Kakashi and Iruka are not mine. But...if someone wanted to give me one for Christmas? Or my birthday? I'd gladly share them with the KakaIru community!_

**NOTE:**_ This is something that just sprung into my head...and I wanna dedicate it to __**demondreams**__. I 3 you, Cord-y! _

_Beta'd by demondreams._

The infamous Copy-Nin was making his way home from a long mission. He stumbled along, sore and tired and _sore_. He ran a dirty hand through his messy and equally dirty hair, letting a bone-weary groan escape his lips. He wanted to shower and sleep for at least a week, but he couldn't do that. _Of course not_. He just _had_ to report to Tsunade im-me-di-ate-ly!

As he oh-so-gracefully staggered his way down the trail he began to slowly make hand signs for a quick transportation jutsu that wouldjust pop him right outside of Tsunade's door so he could just report in and get it over with. _And when I'm done..._ something hit him in the face. Iruka! He had an Iruka, _his_ Iruka now, waiting for him at home! _When I'm done I'm going __to go__to my Iruka,_ the jounin concluded happily. _And then I'll kiss him and lick him, and ooh, nibble too. And then he'll sigh and I'll wrap my arms around him, and he'll purr...I love it when he purrs, mmf... _Little hadKakashi noticed that his hands had sped up as he fantasized, and now he stood in front of the Hokage's office with the beginnings of a hard-on.

_Shit. Think of something, Hatake! _Kakashi swallowed and glanced around to make sure no one was around to witness his problem. _Gai!_ There was no reaction 'downstairs'. _Not good enough. GAI IN A BIKINI—NO! MAN-THONG! _In mere seconds, Hatake Kakashi had succeeded in making his manhood shrivel up, and try to crawl inside of his body, while its proverbial tail was lodged thoroughly between its legs.

After a quick and subtle adjustment, he raised his hand to knock on Tsunade's door, hoping that she would answer soon so he could go collapse somewhere soft and warm. _Like 'Ruka's arms!_

"Come in." Tsunade glanced up, wondering if she was going to have to hide her sake once again. She smiled at Kakashi momentarily, until she noticed how exhausted and dirty he was. "Ah, brat. I was just about to have a nip of something, care to join me?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Rest. Food. Iruka." And bed...but not in that order, and preferably could he do more than one thing at once? _Ooh, Iruka and bed...mmf. Yum. Yum, yum, yummy chuunin in his bed...mmmmmmf. _

"Alright, alright. Report." She waved her hand as he began the standard 'Hatake Kakashi reporting' nonsense, and told him to just cut to the important details. "You can give me a written copy later." She could see the gratitude in the nin's eyes and she resolvedto herself that she was nicer than Jiraiya said, not that she'd let _him_ know that.

Kakashi gave the Hokage his signature two-fingered salute and shuffled over to the window to take his leave, ignoring Tsunade's indignant screech about why can't he 'use the fucking _door_ for godssakes!' and went off to find Iruka...and a bed while he was at it.

--

Kakashi now walked more than stumbled as he reached the bachelor apartments. He smiled to himself at the progress he had made, but instantly stopped thinking about it when he heard something that sounded like a dying animal. His senses went on alert and his rushed toward the noise, becoming more alarmed when he discovered it was coming from Iruka and his mutual home.

'_Ruka! Be safe, 'Ruka!_ He rushed up the stairs and to the window he usually went through when he realized that the traps were still there even though the window was open. The jounin cursed his own traps that were supposed to keep him and his lover safe as they kept him away from his chuunin.

When he finally disabled them all he bolted through the window and hurriedly searched the apartment for Iruka and whatever were making the agonized noises. He followed the sounds to the kitchen, moving slowly now, in case the intruder was still there. When he reached the doorway of the kitchen he realized it was _Iruka..._ _his_ Iruka making such awful noises. He threw himself around the corner and froze...

In only seconds he was roaring with laughter so hard that he collapsed to his knees. He wrenched his mask down with shaking hands so he could breathe easier and clutched his sides. It was only—

Iruka whipped around and pulled off his headphones. "What? What's so funny? Kaka-SHI!" The last syllable of the jounin's name was a surprised squawk as the Copy-Nin scooped up his adorable teacher with a deep chuckle.

"I love you," Kakashi grinned and kissed the pouting chuunin on the tip of his scarred nose. His chuckle became a laugh as the man in his arms wriggled to get free, but his arms were pinned.

"I love you too." Iruka huffed, annoyed that he couldn't get free. His soapy hands were leaving wet spots on his shorts, and he still had dishes to do. What was this all about? "'Kashi? What's this all about?"

"I love you." Kakashi repeated, nuzzling Iruka's nose. "But your singing sucks."


End file.
